A conventional hinge generally includes a pair of hinge plates pivotably secured together by a hinge pin enabling movement of the hinge plates relative to each other. One common use of a traditional hinge is in the use of pivotably mounting a door. Generally hinges are neither monostable nor bistable in that the hinge does not favour or does not bias toward a particular position or orientation.
However, in particular applications, such as hinges for shower doors, it is desirable to provide a hinge which maintains and/or biases the hinge plates to one or more positions.
One known hinge includes a hinge pin including a flattened surface portion which operatively interacts with a spring in order to maintain the hinge plates in a defined orientation. In particular, one end of the spring biases against the circumferential surface of the pin which is generally circular except for the flattened surface portion. When the hinge members move relative to one another, the hinge pin rotates relative to the spring. When the hinge plates are moved to the defined position, the flattened surface portion of the hinge pin is butted against the end of the spring. The torsional force in the spring substantially maintains the spring in a butted position against the flattened surface portion of the hinge pin, thereby substantially maintaining the hinge in the defined position.
However, problems can occur with such an arrangement. In particular, due to the end of the spring being in continual contact with the circumferential surface of the hinge pin whilst moving between positions, the end of the spring continually rubs against the surface of the hinge pin. Over an extended period of time and use, the frictional movement of the end of the spring against the hinge pin causes the flattened surface portion to round, thereby reducing, and in some instances eliminating, the retention of the hinge plates in the defined position.
Therefore there exist a need for a hinge which is able to maintain a hinge in a retained position which overcomes or at least ameliorates one or more of the above problems.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.